


Days in the Sun

by DraconisWinters



Series: Within the Shadows [31]
Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Brothers, Fluff, Gen, LinkedUniverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-04 20:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18820459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconisWinters/pseuds/DraconisWinters
Summary: Savage was exhausted, yet he had to keep moving. He could never stay in one place for too long.Eternal taught him that.Every stray movement of a shadow made him flinch or jump in fear. He could be here, he could have found him. Savage wouldn’t know until it was over, until he was dragged back to that hell. Everywhere was dangerous. Everything was dangerous.Eternal taught him that.The slight breeze sent a chill down Savage’s spine, spiking his heart beat, but he had to stay calm. Panicking led to mistakes and mistakes led to pain.Eternal taught him that as well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the backstory of Noble and Savage. Hope y'all enjoy!

Savage was exhausted, yet he had to keep moving. He could never stay in one place for too long.   
Eternal taught him that.   
Every stray movement of a shadow made him flinch or jump in fear. He could be here, he could have found him. Savage wouldn’t know until it was over, until he was dragged back to that hell. Everywhere was dangerous. Everything was dangerous.   
Eternal taught him that.   
The slight breeze sent a chill down Savage’s spine, spiking his heart beat, but he had to stay calm. Panicking led to mistakes and mistakes led to pain.  
Eternal taught him that as well.  
Eternal had taught him many things, many, many things. Savage shuddered as his eyes flittered around the area once again.   
“Always check your surroundings Savage!” Not checking could lead to anything from a harsh reprimand or a few nights in the cage or worse.  
The dead grass cracked of to the right and Savage froze. His red eyes shot over to the area scanning it. There was nothing that he could see at the moment. Savage quickly shifted into a wolf, he couldn’t risk it. Maybe he could out run Eternal like this. He never had before, but maybe this time. He should just start running in the other direction, yet Savage was curious. Was it really Eternal or was Savage just that paranoid?  
A took a cautious step towards where the noise had been and there was a small whimper. Savage growled, mostly out of fear. Whatever it was, he could scare it off. He took another step forward and saw a child standing there eyes red from crying. How the hell did a child get here? The kid saw him and gasped in fear backing up quickly only to trip over a root and fall back onto his bottom. The child was physically no more than five and Savage could sense he was a dark. Did he just wake up? How long had he been out here, alone?  
The boy’s violet eyes were widened in fear as he stared up at the giant wolf in front of him. His longer blonde hair was tangled and everywhere. Savage took enough step towards him and he curled up into a ball, arms wrapping around some sort of object. Savage looked closer and noticed that it was a mirror…so he really was a dark.  
Savage sighed and shifted back into his human form, obviously this child wasn’t a threat. The boy saw him change and his eyes widened in shock.   
“I’m-I’m not gonna hurt you kid,” Savage said, trying to make his voice as gentle as possible. Savage couldn’t even remember the last time he was nice to someone…probably never. “Umm,” Savage could see that the child was still very frightened. “Look, I have a mirror too,” Savage said pulling out his mirror. It was polished darkened wood and there was a carving of a wolf on the back, the glass had no cracks and was in fairly good shape. The boy looked up at it curiously before looking back down at his own. Savage stepped closer and he clutched his mirror tightly, but didn’t back up.  
Savage knelt down in front of him and said softly, “My name is Savage, what’s yours?”  
The boy looked up at him with fear before mumbling, “I dunno.”  
Savage felt his heart strings being pulled, the boy was too sweet, too innocent to be a dark and his eyes weren’t red which meant he was an Erembour…like Savage. He can’t let Eternal find this kid, but he can’t raise this child either.  
But if he didn’t, who would?  
“Do-do you wanna come with me?” Savage asked and Noble looked up into his red eyes before shaking his head scared. Savage sighed, Eternal would kill him if he did it. He would. But…Eternal wasn’t here. Savage removed the magic that was hiding his true eye color.   
His golden eyes snapped open and Noble gasped muttering, “Pretty!”  
“You like them?” Savage asked with a small blush and the child nodded. “Well, how about I keep my eyes like this and you come with me?”   
The boy looked down hesitant before nodding, “Okay.”  
He said okay. He said okay! Savage could do this. He could. But how does he raise a child? Savage stood back up and offered the child a hand. The boy’s small hand took his own, he was so small. As they started walking, Savage settled on two base line rules.  
Rule One: Don’t kill the child  
Rule Two: Don’t be Eternal  
Of all the things Eternal had taught Savage, raising a child properly wasn’t one of them, but that’s okay, because Savage could do this on his own.  
…  
The child giggled as he put on his newly washed and dried clothes. Savage had also given him a bath and the boy seemed to have really like it. The only problem was Savage still didn’t have a name for him and he can’t just call him ‘kid’ or ‘child’ for forever.   
“Come here you little rascal,” Savage said, “Let’s get that long hair of yours brushed before it gets all tangled again.” The boy giggled and walked over to Savage, but didn’t sit down. “Come one kid, sit down,” Savage said.  
“But I don’t wanna get dirty again, I like how I feel right now. And if I sit on the ground the dirt will get everywhere.” He replied and Savage snorted,  
“A little noble, aren’t you?”  
Savage’s eyes widened. That was it.  
“What’s a ‘noble’?” He asked.  
“It’s a very dignified person and if you want, that can be your name,” Savage smiled and the kid jumped up and down.  
“Yeah! I wanna be dig-in-i-fied,” the newly named Noble cried happily.  
Savage laughed, “It’s dignified and yes, I’m sure you will be, but not with your hair looking like that, so come over here and sit on my lap so I can take care of it.”   
Noble nodded frantically and sat down on Savage’s lap. His legs were so short that they didn’t reach the ground and he lightly swung his feet as Savage slowly and methodically brushed through his hair. Savage smiled at the peace that they had…perhaps he should settle somewhere, Noble probably wouldn’t want to move around all that much and Savage would be able to get food for the two of them in the Light world, he knew where to look after all.  
Once Savage finished brushing Noble’s hair, he grabbed a small section and slowly started braiding it too keep it out of his face.  
“What are you doing?” Noble asked curiously.   
Savage blushed and his hand stopped, “Well…I was giving you a braid, but if you don’t want it-,”  
“Why?” Noble asked.  
“Umm, well, where my Light grew up, it’s a tradition to reward children who do good deeds or behave really well with braids and you listened when I called you and did very well during your bath, so you get a braid,” Savage explained and Noble eyes widened.  
“I like that!”  
Once Savage had finished and tied it off, Noble pulled out his mirror and looked at the braid. He tenderly ran his fingers across it in fascination. “I love it! I want more!” He said looking up at Savage.   
The man chuckled, “Well you’re going to have to behave.” Noble nodded eagerly,  
“I’ll do it! I really will!”  
“I’m sure you will Noble. I’m sure you will.”  
Rule Three: Noble responds well to rewards  
…  
Rule Seven: Keep child well taken care of  
Savage looked over to the sleeping Noble who was shivering in the cold wind. He immediately took off his pelt and draped it over the small child before glancing over at the small cabin he was slowly building. One day, they’d be warm, both of them, but for now Noble was more important, Noble would always be more important. The boy snuggled up with his new ‘blanket’ and Savage smiled, the wind not feeling as cold.   
He was like a little fox…Little Kit, Savage nodded to himself, Noble was his Kit, and Savage would do anything fro him.  
…  
Rule Thirteen: Punish the child fairly and only when necessary, refer to Rule 2  
“Savage! I’m sorry!” Noble sobbed following the man through their newly built house, “I didn’t mean too!”  
Savage stopped and looked at the child, “You didn’t mean too? Are you telling me that you did not deliberately take one of the books I bought in the light world and then that you accidentally lied when I asked where it had gone?”  
Noble sniffled and wiped his eyes, “No.”  
“That’s right,” Savage nodded scolding, “I am not happy with you right now Noble, now will you please bring me back the book.” Noble nodded and slowly walked back to his room, Savage could hear his small hiccups echoing through the house. Savage sighed, what was he going to do? He couldn’t punish Noble like how he was ‘punished’ by Eternal, but he didn’t know what else to do. It’s not that he couldn’t, it’s that he wouldn’t. Noble need to know that it wasn’t okay, but didn’t need to be scarred by the event.  
The still crying child came back holding the big book close to his chest, it was almost a big as his chest. Why did he even take it? As far as Savage knew, Noble couldn’t read. Noble handed it to Savage and looked down at the ground scared. “Noble,” Savage began taking the book. “You know what you did was not okay and I’m not mad at you for taking the book. If it’s in this house, it belongs to you and me, but, I am upset that you lied to me. So for your punishment…I’m going to take out one of your braids.”  
Noble looked up at him with sorrow in his eyes before he whimpers out, “O-okay.”  
“You can earn it back,” Savage said as he undid one of the five braids in the boy’s hair. Noble nodded, but was still crying. After traveling to the light world, Savage had found some beads and had put them into the braids at Noble’s request as well as a few feathers. Savage pulled out the small blue beads and put them onto the counter, “You can earn it all back okay?” He asked, but Noble looked away from him. Savage sighed and Noble soon disappeared into his room.  
Several hours had passed and Savage was feeling the exhaustion of the day settling in. He yawned and decided to go check on Noble as he hadn’t seen the boy since the issue with the book. Savage made his way through the house and with his enhanced hearing, picked up on soft crying from Noble’s room. Savage was immediately worried and he rushed to the boy’s room.  
“Noble, are you okay?” He asked as he entered. The child was curled up in a ball on his bed, his sheets were crumbled and thrown aside and the blanket he normally slept with was flailed out on the floor.   
“-had a bad dream,” Noble murmured.  
Savage went over to Noble and sat down next to him, but the child backed away. Savage sighed, but said, “You’ve come to me about bad dreams before Noble, you know I don’t laugh at you.”  
Noble’s eyes watered and his sobs renewed as he cried, “But-but I lied to you and I was ba-bad! And-and-and,” Noble choked on his own words as he worked himself up.  
Savage quickly scoped the child up and held him close, hugging him and whispering, “I’m not mad at you Noble, I would never be mad enough to turn you away-,”  
“But-but-,”  
“Never,” Savage insisted softly, “Never ever Little Kit. You aren’t bad, you just made a small mistake, but that’s how we learn. We stumble and we fall, but then we get back up.” Noble clutched Savage’s shirt tightly as he continued to cry into the fabric. Savage held Noble close to him with one hand and pulled off the pelt over his shoulders, placing it over Noble. He then stands and carries Noble over to his own room.   
“I found a very special feather when I was in the Light world,” Savage said, setting Noble on to his bed and reaching over to grab a golden and white feather. Savage silently braided it into the child’s hair. As he worked, he whispered, “This is my promise to you Noble, I will never be angry enough to take this away from you, okay? I love you and I am going to take care of you. Always.”  
Noble nodded and once Savage had finished he looked at the feather and laughed, “It’s gold, just like your eyes!”   
“That’s right, and if you have it, I will always be with you.”  
…  
Rule sixteen: keep a close eye on Noble, especially in the Light world  
“Sir, I was here not too long ago and am simply wondering why your price has gone up so much!” Savage yelled angrily at the shop owner.  
The owner rolled his eyes, “You buy large amounts of food, of course it is going to cost more!”  
“If you buy in bulk, it should be cheaper. This is highway robbery!” Savage responded. And the owner shrugged apathetically, which pissed Savage off even more, “Fine! I will take my business elsewhere!”   
“I’m the only vendor in this town,” the man said with a laugh.  
Savage laughed back, “Oh, that’s funny, you think I have to use this town…that’s where you’re wrong.” And with that Savage turned saying, “Come on Noble, we’re leaving.” But Noble wasn’t there. “Noble?” Savage called with worry.  
He looked over and saw Noble playing with another child. The other little boy was chasing him and Noble was running. Savage walked over to them, had Noble actually made a friend? But as he got closer he realized that Noble was crying. Oh no, Noble was crying, Noble was in danger! Savage rushed over to his younger brother and swooped him into his arms. Noble wrapped his arms around Savage whimpering,   
“He barred his teeth at me! It was scary!”  
Savage hushed him and whispered, “It’s okay Little Kit, you’re safe now.”  
Needless to say, Noble didn’t come back to the Light world after that, unless absolutely necessary.  
…  
Rule Eighteen: watch what is said around Noble  
“You’re a little heathen sometimes,” Savage said, “You know that?”  
“What does ‘heathen’ mean?” Noble asked.  
Savage laughed, “It means uncultured.”  
“Then you’re a heathen! Not me!”  
Savage sighed, not at the time realizing the monster he had created.  
…  
Rule Twenty-Two: Desperate times call for desperate measures.  
“You’re okay, you’re gonna be okay,” Savage cooed as Noble dry heaved into a bucket. Earlier in the day Noble had collapsed, forehead burning with a horrible fever sending Savage into a panic. His body had continued to grow weaker and weaker and he only woke up to empty his stomach, although there’s nothing left to vomit up. His body has been racked with chills and Savage has bundled him up in all of the blankets they have, but he won’t stop shaking.  
Noble finally leaned away from the bucket and back onto Savage, showing that he was done for now. “Sorry,” He slurred, voice raspy and nasally.  
“It’s okay Noble, you’re fine,” Savage moved the child back into a laying down position and placed a cold rag back on his forehead. Noble fell asleep almost instantly, giving Savage time to place the bucket off to the side, there wasn’t anything in it, and lean back onto the wall, sitting next to Noble on the bed. The sound of Noble’s shallow and weak breathing echoed through the room and Savage looked over at him.  
His skin was even paler than it should have been which contrasted heavily with his flushed cheeks. When awake, his eyes were dull and showed his sickness. Savage held Noble’s hand in his own lightly. He was gonna be okay. Noble was a fighter, he wouldn’t be taken out by a mere sickness. As he sat there, his eyes closed and Savage slowly drifted off.  
“Savage,” Noble muttered, catching the man’s attention.  
“What’s wrong Noble?” Savage said, eyes snapping open and exhaustion gone.  
Noble coughed weakly before saying, “I feel gross and I hate it.”  
“I know Little Kit, I know,” Savage said, shifting the cloth on his forehead. “When this is all said and done, you can have a nice long bath and I’ll give you a special kind of braid.” Soon after waking up after his initial collapse Noble had complained of a headache and Savage had taken out all of his many braids trying to relieve some of that pressure. The golden and white feather that Noble cherished was carefully placed on the nightstand beside the boy. Now his hair was all sprawled out and matted with oil and sweat, Savage was honestly surprised it took noble this long to say something.   
“Wha’ kinda braid?” Noble slurred and Savage raked his hand through Noble’s hair, trying to comfort him as he responded,   
“It’s called a braided crown.”  
“A crown,” Noble giggled, “Like a princess.”  
“Or, like a noble,” Savage responded smiling.  
“Yeah, like me,” Noble smiled weakly, slowly his body went limp once more as he fell back asleep. Savage’s heart clenched, his little brother was hurting and he couldn’t do anything to help him. He needed a doctor. Savage was hit with an idea and he jumped up, hopefully there would be some kind of medic or clinic or something still open somewhere in the Light world. He had to at least try.  
Savage gathered Noble into his arms and wrapped him in the thickest blanket they owned. He made sure the eight year old (or at least physically eight) was secure in his arms, before fading into the shadows and traveling to the light world. As they popped out in a recent village it was raining and Savage was grateful he had bundled Noble up. Savage looked around until he saw a window that had a sign revealing it was a medical facility. Savage sighed in relief and rushed over, struggling to open the door with one hand.  
When he entered, he was soaking wet and a man at a desk looked up at him in shock. “What can I help you with sir?”  
“I don’t know what’s wrong with him and he seems to be getting worse,” Savage said.  
He hated asking for help, absolutely hated it. But for Noble, he’d swallow his pride.  
Four days, one bath, and many hugs later, Noble happily donned a braided crown with his golden feather perfectly integrated in.  
…  
Rule Thirty Four: Be able to respond quickly in any emergency  
They were in the light world once more, but rather than a town, they were in an open field. Savage was tending to the garden they had set up, as nothing would grow in the dark world, and Noble was looking at flowers in the field.   
Suddenly a scream echoed across the field and Savage was positive he had never shifted faster. He bounded over to Noble in wolf form. What happened? Why did he scream? Was he hurt? Were they being attacked? Savage reached Noble easily and shifted back into human form. “What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” Savage asked Noble in a panic.  
Noble pointed over to the tree line, “There-there were eyes watching me!”  
Savage’s heart stopped and he blurted out, “Were they red?”  
But he calmed when Noble shook his head, “No, it wasn’t the mean man.” Savage had, vaguely, told Noble about Eternal and that if he ever saw him to run. “The eyes were gold.”  
“What’s wrong with that?” Savage laughed and Noble shook his head,  
“No, not pretty like yours, just…creepy.”   
Savage nodded and looked back to where Noble had pointed, a small shudder ran down his spine as he felt eyes on him as well. But it didn’t feel like the gaze of Eternal…just creepy, unsettling. Savage picked Noble up saying, “Let’s go back to the house.”  
“But what about the garden?” Noble asked, “The plants!”  
“I’m sure they will be safe from the creepy man, little kit” Savage comforted and Noble nodded.  
…  
Rule Forty-One: The child likes to find not humorous things humorous   
“Noble!” Savage screamed running into the room, “Where are my boots?!”  
Noble was sitting innocently in one of the dining room chairs, he had a section of hair unbraided after he had hidden Savage’s sword. He looked up at Savage and if Savage was stupid, he would have been fooled, but Savage had met Noble and the child had been on a bit of a rebellious streak lately. His favorite word had become ‘no’ or ‘why’ and Savage was just about fed up with it.  
“Noble, give me the shoes.”  
Noble tilted his head to the side and asked, “What shoes?”  
“Noble!” Savage growled, “Now!”  
“Give me my braid back,” Noble said.   
“No, you lost your braid as a punishment, now give me my shoes.”  
“A braid for the shoes,” Noble bargained but Savage shoot his head,   
“No. That’s not how this works.”  
Noble shrugged, “Then have fun running around barefoot.”  
“You have until I count to three. One,” Savage started and Noble squared his shoulders unafraid, “Two.” Noble looked down at his finger nails absentmindedly, ignoring Savage. “Thr-Just give me the shoes!”  
“You didn’t even make it to three,” Noble giggled.   
“Fine!” Savage gave in and came over. He quickly rebraided Noble’s hair and Noble looked up at him.  
“With the purple bead,” He said and Savage rolled his eyes. He stomped off towards his room and opened the drawer where he kept beads and feathers. His eyes widened in shock.  
There were his shoes…in the drawer…that little…  
“NOBLE!!”  
Rule Forty-Two: I am not allowed to kill the child, refer to rule one and rule two


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this fic contains violence and water torture, please be wary in reading.

Rule Forty-Four: Noble has specific preferences and ways he wants things organized, patience is key  
“Noble,” Savage asked walking into the living room only to see the small eight year old standing in front of a used to be full bookcase, “What are you doing?”  
“Organizing,” Noble deadpanned as he examined the spines of various books.  
Savage’s eyes widened and he asked, “How…how are you organizing the books?”  
“I don’t know,” Noble said as he pulled out a rag (where did he get that?) and was also dusting of the books. Oh Noble…  
“Noble, the books are fine,” Savage sighed.   
“No, they’re not!” Noble cried, “They’re dirty!”  
Savage waded through the various piles of books and sat down next to Noble in the middle of the mess. As he got closer, Savage saw the bottom two shelves already full, lined perfectly in the shelf, no space or gaps to been seen. The dust was that used to piled on the books was now absent.   
“Noble, how long have you been working on this?” Savage sighed.  
Noble looked down, “I don’t remember…”  
“Noble, that’s not true…you remember everything,” Savage said, laying a hand gently on his head. And it was true, Noble remembered everything as Savage has seen on multiple occasions. From a harmless mention of something the two had done fifty years ago, to Savage finding him up in the middle of the night muttering memories, quotes, places, events, anything in attempt to as he said ‘calm his mind’.   
Savage knew Noble remembered, Noble remembered too much. He knew so much that it hurt him, it kept him from sleeping, it led to him sitting out in the yard, scribbling in the dirt, names, phrases, and anything and everything all the while starring off dully, expressionless. An extreme contrast to the usually vibrant child.  
“How long Noble? I’m not mad, I just want to know,” Savage said softly.  
“Few hours,” Noble murmured.  
Savage sighed and wrapped his arm around Noble’s shoulders, “If it bothered you why didn’t you tell me, I would have helped you.”  
“Cause it bothers me, not you,” Noble sighed.  
“Remember what we talked about Noble?” Savage asked  
Noble sighed, “Yeah.”  
“I’m always willing to help, now come one let’s finish these books before the sunsets,” Savage said and Noble smiled.  
…   
Rule Forty-Six: The child can do unexpected things, don’t be alarmed when this happens and play it off naturally  
“Be safe!” Savage called as Noble ran out of the house claiming he was going to go play.  
Noble, just before the door slammed, called back, “I will be!”  
Savage rolled his eyes, of course he would. Savage fully expected to be worried about the child within thirty minutes. However, thirty minutes passed and there was no scream of pain, nor cry for help and Savage was pleasantly surprised.  
Just as this thought set in there was a loud thud and cry outside the house. Noble! Savage dropped the dishes he was drying, ignoring their thud on the floor and rushed out the back door to see Noble on the ground near a large tree, holding his leg up close to him. Savage ran over to him and knelt down frantically asking, “What’s wrong? Where does it hurt?”  
Noble removed his hand and Savage’s eyes widened see the large scrape on the boy’s knee. It would need to be cleaned and bandaged. “Did you fall out of the tree?” Savage asked and Noble blushed before nodding. Savage sighed, “Okay, stay right here I’m going to go get some rags and we’ll fix you up okay?” Noble ran his sleeve over his eyes and nodded.  
“It hurts,” he muttered and Savage nodded,   
“I know Little Kit, I’ll be right back.”  
Savage jumped to his feet and rushed to the house. He dug through on of the kitchen cabinets, he knew the medical stuff was in here somewhere. There! Savage found the box and pulled it out. He’d just take the entire thing; he would have to clean all the dirt after all. As Savage exited the house there was bright purple glow from where Noble was. Savage held up his hand, trying to block the light and it shifted to pure white before fading.  
Once the light was gone, Savage rushed over to Noble. As he got closer, the grass began to crunch. Savage looked down...it was dead, Savage looked around and saw a circle of dead grass around Noble and the child was now standing, looking around confused. “Noble! What was that?” Savage asked walking over to the child. As he got closer, Savage noticed his leg was perfectly healed, no sign that the scrape had ever been there.  
“Savage,” Noble whisper, “I killed it...”  
Savage walked over to the child and knelt down, placing a hand on the boy’s head, “You protected yourself. You have magical abilities and there’s nothing wrong with that.”  
“But I killed the grass-,”  
“And it can grow back,” Savage insisted, “I can always get new grass, but I can’t get a new Noble...one is plenty,” Savage rustled his hair and Noble pushed his hand away.  
“Savage! You’re messing up my hair!” He giggled.  
Savage laughed, “Oh really I didn’t know.” The man stood up and picked Noble up, “I’m proud of you Little Kit, you’re so young and you already have your powers.”  
“Do you have magic?” Noble asked eyes widened with curiosity, sadness forgotten.  
Savage looked down. “No,” he sighed, “I haven’t found mine yet.”  
“Well you’re really strong and they’ll come one day! Maybe they’re extra special and that’s why they are taking longer!” Noble declared.  
Savage smiled at the boy’s hope, and said, “No, the only extra special one here is you.”  
Noble giggled and Savage walked off, leaving the patch of dead grass behind.  
…  
Rule Fifty-One: Noble is curious and wants to learn, doesn’t mean that he hates you...he’s just getting older  
“Savage?” Noble asked nervously one day after dinner.  
Savage turned to the boy who was sitting on the island counter, giving the child his full attention, “Yes Noble?”  
“I-I wanna learn how to braid. So I can do it by myself.”  
Savage was taken back by that statement and he looked over Noble who now appeared to be about nine. When did he get this big?  
“Am I not good enough for you?” Savage asked with a small smile.  
Noble frantically shook his head, “No! I just wanna know, so I can braid my own hair if you’re busy!”  
Savage laughed, “I am teasing Little Kit. Of course, I can teach you. Let’s go sit on the couch.”  
Noble nodded happily and ran off into the family room. What would he ask to learn next? Savage couldn’t help but wonder. Savage set down the washing rag and followed Noble into the other room. He was already sitting on the couch swing his feet back and forth patiently.   
“Okay,” Savage said sitting down, “For a basic braid, you’re going to take a section of your hair and divide it up into three sections,” Noble copied exactly what he said, “Now take the outside piece and go over, now to take other piece and go under...over, under, over, under,” Noble repeated what Savage said, all the way to the bottom and then Savage handed him a band, “Now wrap this around on the tip to finish it.”  
Noble did so and looked at it then frowned, “It doesn’t look pretty like yours does.”  
“That is because it take practice, as all things do,” Savage smiled, “You’ll get there, one day.”  
…  
Rule Fifty-Four: Darks can have more than one magical ability...remember this and refer to rule forty-six, then refer to rule two in certain circumstances  
Noble can use lightning...how? When? Where?  
“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Noble cried standing over Savage whom he had just hit with said lightning. In retrospect, Savage probably shouldn’t have tried to sneak up on the concentrating child. The man pushed himself up, muttering,  
“I’m okay Noble, I’m okay...just a shock is all.”  
“That’s not funny!” Noble cried.  
“Okay,” Savage held his hands up in defense, “Not funny, not funny at all. Any other abilities I should know about for the future?” Savage asked jokingly, but Noble looked down. Oh, there were actually more. “What else Noble, I’m not mad, I just wanna help, you know that,” Savage insisted and Noble nodded.  
“I can do this shield thing and I can use the wind...kinda. And I can run really fast.”  
“I know how fast you can run,” Savage sighed remembering chasing the boy down many times after he tried to be funny.   
Noble shook his head, “No, like...faster than that, if I wanna.”  
Savage’s eyes widened. “Okay,” He said, “Well, we can work on the lightning, maybe get that one under control.”  
“Yeah,” Noble nodded, “I don’t like that one...I don’t' really like any of them.”  
“Well, they are a part of you-,” Savage said gently.  
“I don’t want them a part of me,” Noble pouted.  
Savage couldn’t help but feel a slight bit of jealousy creep up within him as the child complained. This boy was so incredible, so powerful and he didn’t even want it. What Savage would have given to have his abilities and have Eternal get off his case about-but that doesn’t matter anymore. He doesn’t have to worry about Eternal anymore.  
“Well, maybe that’s just because they scare you. Do they scare you?” Savage asked patiently and Noble nodded,   
“A little.”  
“That’s okay, we can work on that, together,” Savage comforted and Noble nodded,  
“Together.”  
…  
Rule Fifty-Eight: extension of rule sixteen, especially around suspicious men  
“Stick close to me Noble,” Savage said as they walked through the small town. The sun was setting casting the town into the hazy glow of twilight, Savage had to hold in a laugh, and though it was late, Savage needed a few last-minute items before the stalls closed for the night. Noble nodded and walked close by Savage’s side, looking around eyes widen with curiosity. He had never been in the light world at this time and this was a new village. After all it would be odd to the villagers should they realize that the strange people who came around every once in a while, never grew older. Or they did, just very slow.  
“I will,” Noble nodded.  
They walked through the town and Savage saw a cart filled with all sorts of flowers. Please don’t see it, please don’t see it-  
“Savage! Look!” Noble exclaimed pointing at the cart and Savage had to hold in a curse, refer to rule eighteen, there goes thirty minutes of his life. Well Noble was older now, he could trust him for a few minutes.   
Savage turned a looked at Noble, “Noble, look me in the eyes,” Noble did so, “You can go look at the flowers, but that means you will have to stay there until I get back, okay? No getting bored and leaving, I will come back in a little bit and you will still be here, correct?”  
Noble nodded with a giant smile on his face. “I will stay with the flowers,” he declared.  
“If that lady doesn’t want you to touch the flowers than you can only look, got it?” Savage asked and Noble nodded. “Okay, have fun, be safe. I’ll be back soon.” Noble happily ran off to look at the flowers and the lady who owned the cart laughed at the child’s enthusiasm. Savage shook his head and continued further down the path, searching for what he needed.  
Half an hour went by and Savage was walking back towards the cart, looking for Noble, but he didn’t see the child. Savage’s heart skipped a beat, where was Noble? There were three men around the cart and the lady who was there earlier was also nowhere to be found. Where was Noble?!  
As he got closer, he noticed the men were all around something and he could begin to hear what they were saying, “What’s wrong kid?” Kid? If they had hurt Noble, Savage would enjoy ripping their pathetic mortal bodies to shreds! One of the men reached towards whatever they were around and a high-pitched voice screeched, “Don’t touch me!”  
That was Noble! Before Savage could run over, the man was flung backwards. He landed near Savage’s feet and Savage could smell the alcohol wafting off of him. Disgusting. The other two men were enraged by this and tried to attack Noble, only to punched by the child and they both flew backwards.  
Savage rushed over to Noble with worry on his face but the child wasn’t injured. He was perfectly fine. Noble smiled up at Savage when he approached and, as though nothing happened, pointed to one of the purple flowers exclaiming, “Savage! It matches my eyes!”  
“It sure does Noble...it sure does,” Savage nodded, offering his free hand to the child. Noble happily grabbed it and as they walked out of the town Savage asked, “Why happened with those guys?”  
“They tried to grab me and you told me not to let people do that. So, I didn’t,” Noble shrugged, “What was wrong with him?”  
“He was drunk,” Savage scowled, “There’s this thing called alcohol, it’s horrible. Never, ever, drink it. Got it?”   
Noble nodded and Savage smiled as they disappeared into the shadows.  
…  
Rule Sixty-Two: Teaching is hard and not all things come easily, refer to rule two  
“I quit!” Noble exclaimed before collapsing into a sobbing ball. Savage rushed out from behind the tree where he took cover as Noble lost control over his lightning again. He came over and knelt down next to Noble who had buried his face in his arms as his body shook from his crying.   
“It’s okay Noble, it’s okay,” Savage comforted but Noble shook his head,  
“I can’t! I can’t!” Noble cried.  
Savage pulled the sobbing child in his arms, “It’s okay. Everything is okay.”  
About two years had passed since the discovery of Noble’s abilities and he has yet to even gain the slightest bit of control over the lightning or as he has been calling it ‘Fury’.   
“It’s not okay! I can’t even control this stupid ability! I hate it! I hate it so much!” Noble screamed pushing Savage away and storming off. Savage fell back from the child’s immeasurable strength and could only watch as Noble disappeared into the house. The door slammed closed with an echoing bang. Savage sighed and pushed himself up. He rose to his feet and followed Noble to the house.   
As Savage approached the front door, he could see visible cracks in the wood from when Noble slammed the door closed in his abrupt exit. The man cringed before carefully entering the house. As soon as he set foot into the kitchen, he could hear Noble’s sobs from his room. Savage silently crept down the hall towards Noble’s room. He heart hurt as a loud, nasally cry came from the child and echoed through the house.  
He peaked into the room and saw Noble curled up in a ball once more, hands harshly gripping and pulling on his hair. Savage instantly shifted into his wolf form and nudged the door open, walking over to the bed. Noble didn’t even notice his entrance as he was lost in his hysterics. Savage quickly jumped up onto the bed and nuzzled the boy’s arms trying to get his attention. A small whimper escaped the wolf and Noble looked up, jaw quivering and violet eyes red from crying.  
Noble threw his arms around the wolf, curling up to the animal. Savage didn’t mind the slight tug on his fur from Noble’s grip, his little brother was the only one who mattered right now.   
“I’m sorry I pushed you,” Noble whispered and Savage let out a comforting noise. The Kit was upset, he did nothing wrong.  
The two sat there for quite some time until Savage eventually shifted back. He gently whispered, “You’re special Noble, very, very special and sometimes being special comes with things we don’t want.”  
“I don’t wanna be special, I don’t wanna remember everything, I don’t want these abilities, I just wanna be like you!”  
“Oh Noble,” Savage smiled bitterly, hugging the boy close to him, “You’re going to be better than me, so much better.”  
Noble looked down sadly, “But…but I can’t even use that stupid ability…”  
“That doesn’t matter Little Kit,” Savage comforts, “If you don’t want to use it, don’t. It is your ability and your choice.  
…  
Savage was quietly humming to himself as he tended to the small garden he and Noble had managed to create in the Dark World. Noble had run past him about an hour ago to go play and run in the nearby field. The child now had the appearance of a preteen and Savage couldn’t help but feel pride at how Noble had grown and developed into his own, unique person.  
Savage was currently deheading weeds and pulling them up because, as they had learned last year, if they didn’t do this now, the weeds would take over and the plants would most likely die. Savage glanced over to the small flower bed that Noble had created. The boy had collected flower seeds from the Light World and claimed he would make them grow. Low and behold months later, the buds had peaked out of the soil and now colorful flowers had taken hold in the small bed.  
The boy was truly incredible, despite his consistent protest. He had amazing and uncontrollable abilities that terrified him, immeasurable speed and strength (that he often used to make trouble or run from Savage), and the purest heart Savage has ever encountered. After all…it takes someone very special to break down the wall that Savage used to have built around his heart.  
Savage heart jolts as a piercing scream echoes across the field. Noble! Savage was running, running in human and wolf form. He had to get to Noble, what had possibly made him scream like that?  
Savage reached Noble as quickly as he could only to find the boy frozen in shock, eyes widen and frightened, not leaving the line of trees that was the beginning of the forest. The setting sun cast an eerie shadow over the forest, perhaps the boy only thought he saw something…but no, Noble isn’t like that. There had to be something! “Noble, what’s wrong?” Savage asked in a panic.  
The boy extended his arm, pointing towards the trees. His voice trembled and his jaw quivered as he muttered, “He...red…here.”  
“Noble, hey, look at me,” Savage said kneeling in front of the child and facing him towards himself, “It’s okay, just tell me what happened, you’re not in trouble.” However instead of Noble becoming calm as Savage had hoped, the pre-teen’s breathing picked up as he stared through Savage, rather than at him. What? Savage began to turn around but as he did so, something wet wrapped around his waist and with a heavy tug, Savage was flung into the air.  
He hit the ground with a groan and was dazed for a second. But when his gaze cleared, his heart stopped. He was staring at a very familiar pair of boots.   
No.   
No!   
Not here!   
Not now!  
Savage pushed himself up onto his elbows and screamed frantically, “Noble run!” But instead of listening, his little brother stood there in fear staring at Savage. The man saw the child’s hand clench into a fist and he exclaimed, “No! Just run! Go! Get out of here!”  
Savage cringed as Eternal laughed as the desperation in his voice. “Well, you certainly trained that on well,” the man mocked, “Perhaps I can give it a shot.” No! Savage looked up and saw Eternal calling the water on the ground towards him and morphing it into a spear. Savage’s heart pounded as he knew how much those hurt and he couldn’t let Noble get hurt, he wouldn’t. Savage shakily rose to his feet and just before Eternal could throw the spear, Savage tackled the man, distracting him and making the water disperse.  
The two tumbled to the ground and Savage pinned Eternal down. He threw a final desperate look towards Noble. He had to leave, Savage wouldn’t win this fight. He couldn’t win this fight, but Noble could get to safety if he would just leave! Noble shook his head, already in sobs, but Savage nodded, trying to ignore the tears slowly falling down his own face. Noble threw one final look towards Savage and then turned and ran. Savage exhaled in relief, relaxing ever so slightly, but that was all Eternal needed.  
Eternal shifted and kicked Savage off. Savage landed and rolled, but easily used that momentum to stand back up. “You’ve grown weak!” Eternal hissed, “Crying already, pathetic, how about I give you a real reason to cry!” Savage was filled with fear, but he refused to let it take over, this was for Noble. It was all for Noble.  
With that thought in mind Savage shifted into his wolf form and bounded towards Eternal. The man raised an eye brow before jumping up and easily dodging the charging animal. “Hmm,” Eternal hummed as he landed and shifted into his own wolf form. Savage tensed as he once again laid eyes on the midnight black wolf of his nightmares. Stuck in his past memories, Savage froze and didn’t react as Eternal jumped at him teeth bared.   
A howl escaped Savage as Eternal’s teeth sunk into his shoulder. It hurt, damn it, it hurt a lot! Savage growled and swiped a claw towards Eternal, managing to barely scrape the other wolf before he retreated back. Savage tried to put pressure into the leg but couldn’t. With a groan of agony, he shifted back into a human form and glared at Eternal, gripping his shoulder with anger on his face. Eternal followed in suit, shifting back and, crimson eyes gleaming with bloodlust, asked, “You truly think that child can outrun me? Have you learned nothing mutt?”  
“Don’t call me that! I’m not your loyal dog anymore Eternal,” Savage snapped with a snarl, “And yeah you could catch a child, but you’ll never catch Noble.”  
But as soon as the words left him, the realization of what he said settled into Savage and he was instantly filled with fear. Eternal clicked his tongue, “Such confidence…perhaps I should remind you of your place in this world.” With the flick of his wrist, the water from earlier shot up from the ground and wormed its way around Savage, forcing him to his knees and binding his wrists together tightly, putting stain on his torn shoulder muscle. Eternal walked up to him and every struggling move Savage made, would make the water wrap tighter around him.  
“You know where that place is Savage?” Eternal asked mockingly and Savage growled lowly. Eternal’s face darkened at this and he said, “I asked you a question Savage.”  
“Well, with you I never really know if you want an answer or not!” Savage snarled.  
Eternal glowered at the captured man before him and Savage had to fight a wince. “You think you are so clever, need I remind of your worth? You are nothing!”   
As those words escaped Eternal’s mouth the water that was restraining Savage’s arms behind his back snaked up across his spine making Savage shiver and slowly wrapped around his neck, forcing him to look up at Eternal. Eternal reached down and harshly gripped Savage’s cheek, nails digging into his skin, “I always hated those eyes of yours…disgusting truly.”  
Savage forced his jaw not to tremble. He changed his eyes for Noble. Noble loved his golden eyes, it didn’t matter what Eternal said. They weren’t disgusting, they were pretty, just as his little brother said.  
“They are signs of a weakling, a shadow, an Erembour,” Eternal spat disgusted, “Bet that child, what was his name? Noble? Yes, I bet he was just as weak as you.”  
“You don’t have the right to say his name!” Savage growled and Eternal sighed, grip on him tightening.  
“You know Savage,” He said looking down on the man, “I have had just about enough of hearing your voice.” Eternal then used the water to sprout another tendril which snaked up Savage’s cheek and slowly coiled around his head covering his mouth. Savage’s breathing spiked and he began to breath throw his nose rapidly, panicking. “So worried,” Eternal sighed, “The fun hasn’t even begun.”  
With that, water began pouring into Savage’s mouth at an unstoppable rate, but he couldn’t cough it out. He was stuck! He couldn’t do anything! Savage gagged and could feel water running down his chin and neck, but he couldn’t stop it. It just kept coming. Savage tried to inhale in his panic and water spew into his lungs. He was going to die! He was actually going die! He couldn’t breathe! Eternal was going to kill him. Savage could feel his eyes bulging and his heart pounding, but he could do nothing. Savage could faintly hear Eternal laughing softly as the water kept coming and coming and pouring and pouring.   
This was it.   
This was how he died.  
But then his mouth was uncovered and Savage fell to the ground. Water poured out of his mouth rapidly and he began hacking up the liquid from his lungs. It spewed out onto the ground in front of him and Savage couldn’t helped but feel revolted. He panted, eagerly inhaling the precious oxygen he had been deprived of. Savage didn’t know how long he was stuck like that but did know that he never wanted to feel that again.  
“You’re welcome mutt!” Eternal growled, “I could have let you die you know.” Savage nodded, unable to move from his knelt positon at Eternal’s feet. “What di you say mutt?” Eternal asked, frustration brimming in his voice.   
“Th-thank you,” Savage said as his voice wavered.  
“Thank you what?” Eternal snapped and Savage winced. He didn’t want to, he didn’t want this! It was for Noble! Just think about Noble! Noble is safe because of him. Noble got away because of him.  
“Th-thank you…Master,” Savage whimpered.  
Eternal laughed at that and said, “Exactly where disobedient dogs like you belong, at their master’s feet. Now, get up and follow.” Savage looked up at the man confused, but did as he was asked fearing Eternal would conjure up the water once more. Savage could feel the dread settle further into him however as he realized they were walking towards the house. His and Noble’s home.  
No! No please!  
“Savage,” Eternal beckoned as he stopped in front of the home. Savage went to his side and looked over waiting. “Burn it,” Eternal commanded and Savage’s eyes widened. No, he couldn’t, he couldn’t! This was their home! “Now Savage!” Eternal barked. Savage flinched and walked over to the porch. He and Noble had made a safe little fire pit and had matches to light it quickly should they want…but now those matches would be used for this. Savage’s hand trembled as he lit the match and, as a flame ignited, his tears renewed.   
Savage inhaled a shaky breath and dropped the match onto the wooden porch and the wood caught instantly. He returned to Eternal’s side, but faced away from the building, he couldn’t watch, he couldn’t. “Oh Savage, turn around, look at this beautiful master piece you’ve created,” Eternal cooed but Savage shook his head. Eternal growled and placed a simple hand on his shoulder before pulling him back. Savage fell onto the ground and rolled onto his stomach to push himself up, but before he could, Eternal was on top of him and the man’s sword was under his neck.   
“Look at it Savage!” Eternal growled, “This is your fault!”  
Savage couldn’t fight the tears that streamed down his face casting the growing inferno into a watery blur.  
“And just so you know Savage,” Eternal sneered, “This time, your training will be much more thorough.”   
Savage closed his eyes, it…it was for Noble. It was all for Noble.  
…  
“We can take them!” Savage hissed as he glowered at Time hugging the unconscious Legend. Pathetic truly.  
“Settle down Mutt,” Eternal growled and Savage winced at the name, “Just because two of them are down, does not mean the others can’t fight.”  
“But-,” Savage protested only to be cut off by Eternal  
“No! Shut up and summon the others!”  
“The others?” Savage questioned, “As in…the other darks? They won’t just be summoned.”  
Eternal raised an eyebrow glaring at Savage and the man tensed waiting to be punished for talking back. But Eternal hummed before saying, “This is true, we will need to go hunting.” The man locked eyes with him and Savage winced as Eternal continued, “I know just the dark to start with.”  
“Who sir?” Savage questioned cautiously, making sure to stay out of immediate hitting distance when he asked as he followed Eternal into the shadows.  
“Oh, I believe you know him. A pathetic dark really, never even fought his Light-oh wait! That sounds like someone else doesn’t it?” Eternal snarled and Savage caved inward slightly. Wait…Eternal said he knew him…and the only other Dark he knew was…Noble! They were going to Noble! Savage tried to remain calm, but couldn’t help the rising hope in his chest.   
The two exited the shadows in the Light world. They were still in the Light world, that must mean Noble wasn’t a true dark! He was still him!   
Savage’s eyes wandered across the area they had entered and he saw a slimmer built person sitting on a tree stump, their head was cover by the black hood of their cloak. Savage’s heart pounded, was that Noble? Was it really his little brother? He looked over to Eternal who gestured for him to take the lead and it hit Savage, this was a test. A test of Savage’s loyalty…he would have to be extremely cautious.  
Savage took a step forward and the person sitting down whipped around faster than Savage thought possible, drawing an arrow on a bow that came from who knows where. The hood still obscured their face and Savage couldn’t tell who it was, but he noticed that the arrow was directed at Eternal rather than him. He took another step and the person tensed.  
A gust of wind blew through the area hitting their hood just right and it flew off. The first thing Savage saw was the bleach blonde hair. The second thing he saw was the scars. “Noble…” Savage whispered. It couldn’t be him…this couldn’t be his little brother. The final thing that stuck out to him was the bright red eyes that pierced into Savage’s soul. This wasn’t his little brother.   
“What do you think you are going to do with that child?” Eternal growled from behind Savage and Noble’s eyes narrowed,  
“Wanna find out old man?” Noble growled turning his gaze towards Eternal.  
Eternal hummed but didn’t respond and looked over to Savage who winced. He continued towards Noble who rolled his eyes and lowered his bow, recognizing them as fellow darks…or maybe he recognized Savage. Savage got closer and reached out to touch Noble only for the younger man to scream,   
“Don’t touch me you filthy heathen!”  
Savage eyes widened and he visibly flinched. “Little kit…don’t you remember me?” Savage whispered desperately.   
“I’ve never seen you before in my life!” the teen growled and Savage froze.  
Savage had to force his steely expression to stay in place. He didn’t remember...he didn’t remember...this isn’t his Noble. Noble remembered everything. Everything! Where was his Noble? Where was his special little brother? Where was the unmarked, innocent child he had raised?   
Savage could feel Eternal’s eyes boring into his back and he could feel the glee the bastard was getting as he knew Savage’s internal struggle. Savage wanted to break down crying, scream to the heavens, do something anything. But he couldn’t do anything...he...he couldn’t do anything.   
As Savage stared into Noble’s blood red eyes, his soul became dark and suddenly, the thought of becoming a true dark no longer frightened him.


End file.
